Children frequently soil while in their car seat, i.e., spill, wet, vomit. Historically, if the car seat material on which the child rests gets wet or dirty because of soiling, one has to remove the entire car seat from the car and take the car seat apart in order to remove the car seat material to wash it. This process takes several minutes and one is left without a functional car seat until the car seat material is washed, dried, and put back on the car seat, and the car seat is then put back in the car.
Additionally, existing aftermarket car seat covers generally have at least one of the following other problems:                A gap where the straps pull through, which allows food, dirt and liquid to get through and dirty the car seat material. When these crumbs, particles and liquids dirty the car seat material one still has to take out the car seat from the vehicle and remove both the aftermarket car seat cover and the car seat material for cleaning.        Exposed straps. This poses a problem when the child soils the straps with liquids, food or vomit.        Having to take off the bottom part of the cover in order to tighten the harness strap. This poses a problem when one needs to adjust the harness straps, which is generally every time one puts a child in the seat.        
These and other problems exist. Previous attempts to solve these and other problems include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,453, issued to Bernard R. Schutz on Oct. 23, 1984 discloses an adjustable cover for an infant car seat, having front and rear sections with fastening straps and an elastic securing strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,004, issued to Laurie Madsen on Nov. 4, 1986, discloses a disposable liner for a car seat comprised of absorbent composite material with a rectangular body and L shaped side members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,032, issued to Florence J. Sanchez and David L. Sanchez on Aug. 2, 1988, discloses a cover for an infant seat having a rolled blanket and a protective hood attached to the ends of the cover pad and place-able over an infant seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,701, issued to Janice J. Rankin and Marilyn M. Pearson on Nov. 28, 1989, discloses an infant car seat liner with shoulder strap and leg receiving slots for fitting the infant seat liner to an infant car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,454, issued to Lee E. Perdelwitz, Jr. and David E. Hanke on Jan. 2, 1990, discloses an infant car seat liner with strap-receiving slots selectively operable and optionally being perforated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,769, issued to Lee E. Perdelwitz, Jr., Paul G. Gaddis, Ron H. Iff, Michael E. Cotie and Amar N. Neogi on Jan. 9, 1990, discloses a fire resistant infant seat liner made of a thermo-bonded material with a resistant component giving a low flame propagation rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,221, issued to Isabel C. Livingston on Aug. 7, 1990, discloses an infant seat cover comprised of a water-repellent cover which extends loosely and continuously over the entire seat except for the central face opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090, issued to Tracey L Ranalli on Feb. 19, 1991, discloses a baby blanket for a car seat, having multiple apertures through which a restraining harness passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,355, issued to Elizabeth a. Klassen. on May 2, 2000, discloses a cover for a child's car seat comprised of a fabric hood with an elasticized hem and an access flap with a meshed opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,543, issued to Debra Dunne and Laura Hastings on May 28, 2002, discloses a covering for a children's car seat, having a divided opening in the main body portion for passage of harness straps and blanket flap portions which can be folded over the child's body.
U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0215600, inventor Caron Ammons, published on November 2003 discloses a removable protector for a child seat comprised of a sheet of porous material, a sheet of absorptive material and a sheet of non-porous material.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0110315, inventors Sheila Littlehorn and Nancy Bartley, published on May 26, 2005, discloses a removable car seat cover having a border portion disposed about the outer periphery of the fabric cover to secure the cover about a car seat, with the car seat cover being disposed between a child and the car seat.
While these patents and other previous methods have attempted to solve the above mentioned problems, none have addressed facilitating cleaning after soiling, protecting the straps, closing the strap gap and facilitating harness tightening.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved child car seat cover that incorporates solutions to these problems.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventors' claimed invention.